Mollycoddle
by FannyLu
Summary: Una serie de one-shots dedicados a Molly Prewett; una bruja talentosa dedicada al hogar, dispuesta a entregar la vida por los demás, capaz de convertirse en el soporte de toda una generación.


**Disclaimer:** Caraqueña, morena, bajita... No, no soy JK Rowling así que los personajes/lugares no me pertenecen.

**…**

_Thunder rumbling_

_Castles crumbling_

_I am trying to hold on_

_God knows that I tried_

_Seeing the bright side_

_But I'm not blind anymore…_

_I'm wide awake_

**Wide Awake**

**Katy Perry**

**…**

**G & F ~ F & G**

**Gideon y Fabian ~ Fred y George**

**…**

_Se necesitaron cinco para matarlos. Antonin Dolohov estuvo involucrado. Es difícil saber si fue una maldición asesina. Lucharon como verdaderos héroes. Moody lo dice también, los vio. Eran huesos duros de roer. Gideon se hacía llamar el "rompe rocas", ya sabes. Tenemos el reloj de Fabian. _

Molly siente el peso de esas palabras. El corazón le late con inusitada fuerza, la sangre se le hiela en las venas, las extremidades le fallan hasta hacerla caer. Puede escuchar el llanto de Percy, las preguntas de Charlie, las suaves palabras de Bill, las caricias de Arthur en su descuidada cabellera... Mas no logra responder a nada. La verdad es que no entiende lo sucedido, no puede creer que jamás volverá a ver la sonrisa de Fabian o escuchará las bromas de Gideon. Sin embargo, sabe que es verdad. Lo sabe porque las lágrimas afloran fácilmente, porque sus ojos castaños no dejan de verterlas. Lo sabe porque tiene las mejillas empapadas, porque su holgado vestido se moja también.

-De verdad lo siento, Molly…

En su memoria los recuerdos la atormentan, mezclándose y creando una marea de hechos, promesas y sueños dispuesta a aplastarla. Aun postrada en el destartalado sillón de La Madriguera se sumerge en un sopor tormentoso. Ve la casa de sus padres, cercaba a las riberas de un canal en Little Venice, Paddington. Gideon dice que habrá casas flotando por el agua, Fabian afirma que son como los colores que bañan el cielo en primavera. Molly es escéptica y no lo cree porque es impensable que la gente viva en el río, que pueda caminar sobre las ondas. Aun así les sigue el juego porque vislumbra la ilusión en sus rostros, como si todos los eventos imaginativos pudieran convertirse en realidad.

A veces siente que tiene más edad, que les aventaja en madurez. Y mientras los ve corretear animados por el asfalto, entre los transeúntes muggles que los observan divertidos, sabe que es así. Sin embargo, adora que sus hermanos fantaseen de esa forma, adora escuchar sus risas y sus bromas, adora sentirse parte de ellos. Ellos sonríen, la llaman a gritos, continúan corriendo. Molly admira sus espaldas y comienza a asustarse porque está quedándose atrás; entonces agarra fuerzas y corre detrás de ellos. Quiere alcanzarlos, pero por alguna razón nunca ha sido lo suficientemente rápida.

-La Orden se encargará de atrapar a Dolohov, te lo aseguro. – la mujer no puede ni siquiera mirar a Frank Longbottom al rostro, esperando que este deje de hablar. Lo que más necesita es silencio porque le hace falta recordar, le hace falta sentir a sus hermanos cerca. Necesita decirles que no quiere que se marchen, que aún sigue siendo una niña. Y la verdad es que le duele admitirlo.

A los gemelos siempre les ha gustado sentirse admirados. Fabian solía ser exigente, Gideon complaciente. Son buenos chicos, según repetía mamá, pero de carácter demandante y pensamiento desbordado. Estaban hechos para ser grandes, para vivir. Molly jamás se ha sentido así. No cree en la superioridad ni en el espíritu elevado; para ella solo hay dos clases de personas, las buenas y las malas. Piensa que todos están reservados a algo particular, que el destino se tuerce a favor de las acciones cometidas y la naturaleza de las mismas. Por ello siempre se comporta acorde a la situación, por ello busca ser bondadosa. Le gusta vivir para los demás. Gideon y Fabian en cambio viven por sí mismos, viven el uno para el otro. Entonces comienzan a crecer y una barrera se establece entre los hermanos, como si de antemano los preparara para vivir alejados.

Molly no sabe en qué punto de su vida dejó de perseguir los ideales de sus hermanos, no entiende porqué abandonó la esperanza de alcanzarlos. Adquirió fortaleza propia, aprendió a caminar sola de regreso a casa, dejó de relacionarse con los gemelos. Tal vez se deba a que ninguno parecía querer aprobar su noviazgo con Arthur, tal vez se deba a que reconocía cierta mezquindad en ese aire de superioridad que inspiraban, tal vez sea el miedo a perderlos definitivamente en una guerra sin sentido.

Fabian y Gideon ya no correrán más por las riberas de Londres, Fabian y Gideon ya no se pavonearán por Hogwarts, Fabian y Gideon no continuarán luchando en nombre de la Orden del Fénix. No reirán, no sonreirán, no llorarán, no sufrirán… Fabian y Gideon no tendrán un futuro porque han sido asesinados.

-Molly – Arthur la llama, la besa, la acaricia. Molly no quiere eso. Lo que necesita es ahogarse en su dolor, ahogarse en su rabia, ahogarse en la desolación que siente. – Los niños…

Aquellas dos palabras logran sacarla de su ensoñación, como si se tratara de una brisa veraniega dispuesta a aliviar el calor. Su mirada castaña se dirige entonces a las caritas pecosas de Bill, Charlie y Percy; el mayor parece prematuramente maduro… y en esas facciones se reconoce a sí misma y lo detesta. Trata de enlazar coherentemente sus pensamientos, de reponerse y refugiar en sus brazos a sus tres niños. No es justo que Percy llore a falta de atención, no es justo que Charlie tenga esa visión de ella, no es justo que Bill cargue con angustias ajenas.

Lo cierto es que ya no tendrá más a Fabian y Gideon, que no podrá reñirlos, que no podrá saberse más madura, que no podrá ser protegida. Lo cierto es que ahora le corresponde asumir un rol superior porque no tiene a sus hermanos, pero tiene una familia en la que ejerce el papel de soporte. Acepta esto y las lágrimas dejan de fluir, el dolor empieza a amainar. Casi puede oír los ecos de las voces de los gemelos decirle que también la extrañarán, que están orgullosos de ella. No sabe si se trata de una alucinación, si es consecuencia de su debilitado estado. Sin embargo, no quiere seguir así. Por ello estrecha en brazos a sus niños, les besa las coloradas hebras y les susurra palabras cariñosas.

Molly no quiere seguir siendo una niña, no quiere seguir siendo protegida. Molly ya no es la hermana menor de los Prewett, es la Sra. Weasley. Es ama de casa, es madre. Y siempre ha estado destinada a ello.

-Estaba pensando… - Arthur continúa a su lado, le sostiene la mano con verdadero amor y la mira como la ha mirado siempre: como si fuese el centro del universo. Se sonríen, ella entre las punzadas de dolor que aun la atacan, y él con la intención de consolarla. – Los gemelos, tal vez…

-No, no sería correcto – contesta ella sin pretender ser ruda, comprendiendo instantáneamente la idea de su marido. Percy entonces, más calmado, se acurruca en el regazo de su madre, apegándose al abultado vientre como si estuviera buscando algo. Charlie y Bill intercambian una mirada cómplice y se aferran a las piernas de Molly, llamando su atención.

-Mamá, Charlie y yo pensamos… - Bill duda unos instantes, como cuestionándose internamente si es adecuado hablar. Arthur lo alienta con un guiño amistoso, provocando que sonría tímidamente como solo un niño puede hacerlo. - ¿Qué tal te suenan Fred y George?

**N/A**

_Bueno, volví con este pequeño proyecto. Realmente en la saga de Rowling existen demasiados personajes eclipsados, uno de ellos (aunque hay demasiados fics como este) es Molly Weasley. Desde hace mucho tenía pensado escribir una serie de viñetas o one-shots sobre ella. Estoy contenta de poder hacerlo ahora._

_Sin tener la intención de entretenerlos demasiado –para los que leen la nota de autor, claro- quiero aclarar cómo será la publicación de este pequeño long-fic._

_En primera instancia, son 10 viñetas. Es probable que llegue a 12, todo depende de cómo me vaya en el año. Cabe destacar que no serán de una extensión mayor a los 2.500 o 3.000 palabras. Actualizaré una vez al mes, por lo que podría decirse que este fic será "anual". Se propone también relacionar a Molly con los miembros de su familia, desde el primogénito hasta el más pequeño de los nietos. Obviamente están todos entrelazados, así que es posible ver hasta tres personajes en cada capítulo. _

_El título del fic proviene de la etimología del nombre "Molly", que proviene del inglés "Mollycoddle", que significa sobreprotector. Perfecto para esta mujer, ¿no creen?_

_En fin, cualquier duda pueden dejar un review y sino también xD Me agrada conocer las opiniones de quienes leen mis pequeños proyectos._

_Saludos desde la desvencijada Venezuela._

_**FannyLu**_

**¿Me dejas un review? ;)**


End file.
